cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Galw708
|deleted = yes }} Haigerloch is a medium sized, well developed, and old nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Haigerloch work diligently to produce Lumber and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Haigerloch is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Haigerloch to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Haigerloch allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Haigerloch believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Haigerloch will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliance History After joining Planet Bob, Galw and his previous nation, called Heroica, joined NADC. He was Foreign Affairs Delegate, Colonel of the Training Division, and Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs during his stay there. On grounds of RL related affairs, Galw had to quit CN for a while. NPO Membership Upon his return to Planet Bob, Galw708 applied to join the New Pacific Order on December 30, 2009, just one day after his nation was created. When Zblueblur0 asked him why he wanted to be a member of Pacifica, Galw replied: After Galw had answered many questions, Lord of Darkness approved of his application on January 3, 2010. Thereafter he attended to the Academy in order to become acquainted with the ways and tenets of the Order, soon passing the examination and becoming a full member of the Order. Camaraderie Some of the most influential people within Pacifica to Galw are Moo-Cows, whose leadership during the firestorm of Karma he admires, moreover Necoho, DRCOOL and Lord of Darkness for helping him along the way with the duties of a Praetorian. Furthermore, Galw appreciates Cortath, whose leadership he considers inspiring, as well as Brucemna whose attitude shows what it does mean to be a Pacifican, and Vengashii, whose genuine sincerity he admires. Future Aspirations Galw would like to contribute to Pacifica's advancement in the best and most positive way he can. Former Pacifican Duties Media Corps The position as a Scribe was Galw's first one within Pacifica's Media Corps. His task as such was to author works and speeches for special occasions and Pacifica's journals. Galw himself stated regarding his work: Praetorian Guard Galw's job in the Praetorian Guard was to protect Pacifica against unexpected and imminent perils like hostile persons or possible spies. He furthermore screened applicants in order to confirm that they are eligible to join Pacifica. His most memorable moment within Pacifica was, when he was voted in to join the ranks of the Praetorian Guard. He has only been a member for about four months then and felt deeply honored that he was considered worthy to be one of them. NPO War History Galw708 hasn't taken part in any major war of the New Pacific Order. He is, however ready, able and willing to serve his alliance with all his might. Squad He belonged to Navy Seals in the past. Galw himself currently leads the Pacifican Joint Task Force (P-JTF), whose other members are Gruzza and Dissolve. The Squad was formed in November 2010. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Individuals